


Valduggery for Every Occasion

by Kageyamallama



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/M, Fighting, Ghanith - Freeform, Romance, Valduggery - Freeform, kickass, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamallama/pseuds/Kageyamallama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valduggery goodness for the soul, oneshots, drabbles, multichapters, sonfics and more! - Derek Landy — 'Embrace your inner lunatic. Fun times guaranteed.'-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Won't Give Up, part 1

Valkyrie had her headphones in and was singing to Jason Mraz's I won't give up, very loudly. People told her that she had a great voice but she just shooed them away. She didn't hear the nearby window behind her open and she didn't hear skulduggery climb through it.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

She didn't hear the velvety voice that joined her in singing the chorus

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Skulduggery never knew Valkyrie could sing, she had never told him. He was surprised when he realized that Valkyrie was singing

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

It was her turn to be surprised when she felt a long pair of bony arms wrap around her waist and start dancing with her, The bony arms turned her body so that she was looking at him and she pulled out her headphones, Valkyrie calmed down when she realized that it was only skulduggery and he was singing along with her. They danced romantically as they swayed to the tempo of the music

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

Twisting and turning, skulduggery was a great dancer and Valkyrie wasn't too bad. She let him lead her into a dance that made her look right into skulduggery's eye sockets, Valkyrie felt a bit uncomfortable looking into the big black holes in skulduggery's skull. He felt the tension, breaking away from her for one swift moment and tapped the symbols on his collarbones. The waxy façade rippled over his skull, making her now look into a pair of green emerald eyes. He smiled as he made her turn and then pulled her close into a hug/dance he put his arms around her waist again and she put hers around his neck bringing their faces together. He dug his face into her neck and sang into her ear.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_She closed her eyes as he sang into her ear and took over the last chorus, not noticing that he stopped singing_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

She looked up into his eyes,

"Um…. Hi?" She said, breaking the silence that finished the song. They were still in the awkward hug/dance position

"Why, hello there! You have a beautiful singing voice almost as good as me but not quite" he replied bringing her closer to his face

"… Isn't this a bit awkward for you"

" Not in the slightest"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask, does my presence being this close... Make you…." He trailed off and looked at her cocking his head, grinning, he had an idea

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She turned beet red in the face

"Are… Are you blushing?" He asked still grinning

"N...No!"

"I do believe that the Valkyrie Cain loves me" He retorted, the joking evident in his voice

She stared at him, mouth agape and her eyes the size of dinner plates. How did he figure this out so fast, she thought, after all these months of being careful and he goes and figures it out! God, she hated him sometimes.

Valkyrie broke away from his grip that was loosening, after realizing that he had guessed right, even though he was joking. He stood their stunned and turned to look at her run up the stairs and slam the door to her bedroom.


	2. I Won't Give Up

Skulduggery stood staring at the stairs, trying to piece together what had just happened. He was just trying to get a reaction out of her? Could this mean that she likes me? His imaginary heart fluttered and pounded harder at that last thought. So he took a chance, grabbed his keys and ran to the Bentley.

xXx

Valkyrie ran up the stairs, fighting back the tears that pricked her eyes. Did he think this was a game? How could he know after all these months? Was he serious? Was he joking? Ugh, all this emotions and thoughts gave Valkyrie a headache. She slammed the door to her room and finally let a whimper escape her lips and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Her body hurt all over, like all of the beatings she took from being in fights and being tortured were all hurting at once and she fell to her knee's in pain, and cried herself to sleep.

xXx

Skulduggery arrived at his house and grabbed his guitar that he had once learned to play. He sat down on his couch and practiced the song he was going to sing to Valkyrie. He thought he sounded pretty good and once he had finished practicing he ran back to the Bentley and drove back to Valkyrie's house.

xXx

Valkyrie awoke to a pain in her head and a knock on her door. The pain was gone and the knocking got louder

"Valkyrie?" Asked Skulduggery "Are you in there?"

"GO AWAY!" Shouted Valkyrie, her tears rolling down her face

"I thought you might say that" Skulduggery grabbed his guitar and started playing and singing

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a girl I can trust_

_And girl, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Was that Skulduggery playing? It was his voice, but she never knew that he could play the guitar…. She thought about how the lyrics were talking about being bound to someone. Did he mean her? Did he love her back?

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a girl I can trust_

_And girl, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to_

She got up off the floor and unlocked the door, slowly opening it to reveal a skulduggery with a guitar in his hands singing with his facade on. He proceeded to sing and walked into her room and sat on her bed. He saw her tear stained face and felt bad for what he did...

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

_Fall_

_I can trust and girl, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you_

He finished singing and looked at Valkyrie who started clapping and telling him how good his voice is.

"Valkyrie" Skulduggery said looking up at her with his emerald eyes, "I love you"

Valkyrie gasped as she cut herself off, hearing those words come out of his mouth.. . She started to cry again but happy tears and she ran to skulduggery's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too" Valkyrie whispered "So much"

"Valkyrie, Look at me and close your eyes"

She did what she was told looked up at him and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming quick and her heart pounding in her chest. He leant down and kissed her gently, His arms wrapped around her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck and she wrapped her legs around skulduggery, who didn't flinch at her weight. Skulduggery broke off the kiss and Valkyrie gave him a questioning look,

"I know I'm just the remains of a dead man, and I have a past but.. Valkyrie Cain…. Will you go out with me?" Skulduggery asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Finally! Of course! I would want nothing more" She replied

"And you'll be happy with" he hesitated for a moment "Me?"

"Of course I will skull, You'll all I could ever want"

"In that case" He kissed her more passionately and stayed over for the night…


	3. All I Want for Christmas, Part 1

Valkyrie was holding a Christmas Eve Ball at her new mansion. She had invited everyone at the sanctuary and most her friends. She was having a Christmas party for all of her mortal friends and family tomorrow so that she could reuse all of her Christmas decorations. But tonight was a night of drinking, partying, eating and a special surprise at the end… It was going to be great! The doorbell rang at about 5:30, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine and China had arrived early so that they could help with the decorations and food.

"Hey guys, Come on in!" Valkyrie said as she opened the door wider so they could come in with their things

"Hey val" Tanith replied and the rest of the group replied with a series of hello and nice house and they got started on preparing the food and setting up.

xXx

Half an hour later

They had turned Valkyries living room to a dance floor with a Christmas tree in the corner a stage at the front, the dance floor was decorated with glitter and party streamers on the floor and her backyard into where the food was held with party lights hanging gracefully off her tree's with tables and chairs in areas so that the guests could sit in groups and eat together. All three of the girls disappeared into Valkyries bedroom and locked the door. The boys stood their confused as it happened so fast, but after a few minutes they got over it and went inside to do some last minute touch ups.

...

"So" Said China "Did you bring your costumes"

"Yep, in my bag" Replied Tanith gesturing in her bag

"In my closet" Valkyrie whispered "Did everyone learn the lyrics?"

"Yup" China and Tanith chorused together popping the P

"Awesome, they will never know what hit em!" Valkrie said in a cheery sing-song voice

"I wonder what the boys are doing now? We did ditch them with no warning" China wondered aloud

"I… Have no idea" Valkyrie said

"Soooooo," Tanith said "Think its time to get ready?"

"Yep" China said

"Definitely" Valkyrie replied as she ran to her closed and started rummaging through it, "I really want to impress skulduggery tonight, do you think he will get the hint this time?"

They didn't reply and just laughed

...

"Where did the girls go?" Asked Skulduggery moving towards the stage to fix something

"What are they doing?" Asked Ghastly who was finishing the tree decorating

"They went upstairs" Erskine said looking up the stairs and pointing

"Oh well, what do you think we should do?" Asked Ghastly who had just put the star on top of the tree

"Well we do have time to get dressed" Replied skulduggery who had just finished tweaking the stage

"Great Idea, I'll take the downstairs bathroom, Ghastly can take the downstairs guest bedroom and Skulduggery can take the on suite to the guest bedroom" Said Erskine

"Fine with me" Said Ghastly

"meh" Said skulduggery as he moved to get his car to get his suit and hat.. And the others did the same

xXx

"What time does the party start again?" Asked Tanith rather loudly as she was pulling on her dress

" About 7:30ish? Right Val?" China said shouting to val from the on suite who just had to do her makeup

"Yup" Val said popping the P, she had just finished getting dressed and she moved to the bathroom to do her makeup and Tanith did the same.

30 Minutes later

Tanith, Valkyrie and China were done getting ready and descended the stair case to greet the boys who were waiting for them. China went first, she was wearing a 3quarter length strapless white dress with black decorations that lined the top of the dress and fanned out on the side. Her shoes were a plain white platform heels and her hair was elegantly braided down one side of her face. She reached the bottom of the stairs and waited for Tanith to join her.

"Wow" Erskine muttered to no one in particular

Tanith descended the stair case wearing a knee length ball gown, with the top part of the dress is black and is decorated with diamante's and the bottom part is white. Her shoes are a strappy knee length heel with lace running up her leg and her hair was curled and the top part was pinned up and the bottom left down and Ghastly went to greet her telling her how amazing she looked.

"Tanith you look beautiful" Ghastly whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek

"You clean up nice too" Tanith replied whispering in his ear and went to stand with china at the side of the staircase.

All eyes were on Valkyrie as she gracefully walked down the stair case. She was wearing a red topped and black bottomed full length dress, with the red material stopping knee high and the black netting fanned out to the floor from under the red material. Her shoes were a plain black high heel with a bow on the side and her hair was done in a messy bridal style updo with curls framing the sides of her face. She stepped of the stair case and stood in between china and Tanith.

"So" Valkyrie said "What do you think?" All 3 girls twirled giving the boys a better look at their dresses and hair.

"Whoa" Said Erskine while looking at China

"Beautiful, I'm speechless at how gorgeous you all look" Ghastly said winking at Tanith

Skulduggery stood their looking at Valkyrie, he activated his façade and smiled,

"No Ghastly, they have rendered ME speechless" Still looking at Valkyrie

Erskine was the first to break the silence, "Well how do WE look?"

All the girls started telling them how dapper they all looked and that they really liked their suits but were cut off when the doorbell rang the guests were here!

China put some Christmas music on and Valkyrie went to answer the door…

xXx

The party was almost over everyone had a great time but China told everyone to gather on the dance floor in 20 minutes because they had one last surprise for everyone, but in the meantime Valkyrie, China and Tanith shooed everyone out side with some music and glasses of wine. Even Erskine, Ghastly and Skulduggery were no allowed back inside. Once everyone was outside the tree girls giggled and ran upstairs to change into their costumes and fix their hair and makeup


	4. All I Want for Christmas, Part 2

They walked down the stairs once again while everyone was still outside and the raced up to the stage and grabbed a microphone each, they were wearing knee high black boots, short red skirts lined at the bottom with white fluff, midriff strapless tops which was also lined with white fluff at the top and accessorized with Santa hats and black gloves. Valkrie started in the middle of the stage with her back to the dance floor, Tanith and China started off the stage out of sight but on different sides of Valkyrie and waited for the audience to come inside.

xXx

20 Minutes had passes and everyone was given the ok from skulduggery who had deactivated his façade opened the doors and everyone piled inside, When everyone had settled down music started playing and Valkyrie slowly turned to face the audience and started to sing

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

She pointed at skulduggery when she sang the last line and China and Tanith joined Valkyrie on stage and started to sing with her as backup singers.. Skulduggery caught her gaze and when he saw what she was wearing his jaw literally dropped to the floor, Ghastly and Erskine laughed at him while he picked up his jaw and frantically attached it back to his skull, he didn't keep his eyes off Valkyrie and the others followed his gaze and looked at the girls and their mouths fell open and their eyes widened,

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

China Pointed as Erskine, Tanith pointed at Ghastly and Valkyrie pointed at Skulduggery.. Hoping that they would get the message

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Skulduggery, Erskine and Ghastly were starting to see a pattern.. Every time they sung, 'All I want for Christmas is you' They pointed to them.. They were starting to get the message, Skulduggery activated his façade when he understood

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_The girls were pleased with the guys reactions when they saw them and Valkyrie smiled when she saw that Skulduggery's jaw fell off and she was fighting back the urge to laugh_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

When the song ended Valkyrie couldn't spot Skulduggery and she became confused, but smiled when she realized people were cheering and clapping.

"Thanks everyone for coming and stick around for a little while longer!" China announced to the crowd and other music was turned back on, people started dancing, drinking and talking. The three girls shuffled offstage to get dressed back into their gowns and then they went to find the boys. They found the boys still stunned at the back of the dance floor. China ran over to Erskine and started to talk to him with a sexy smile on her face, Tanith ran over to Ghastly and hugged him and Valkyrie walked over to skulduggery, with his newly activated façade he smiled ,

"Merry Christmas Valkyrie" He said, while digging out a small present out of his jacket pocket and giving it to Valkyrie

"Oh Skul, you didn't have to….."

She trailed off when she opened the box lid to find a necklace with a V pendant, she then noticed something out of the ordinary and her jaw dropped

"I take it you like it then?" Skulduggery said laughing at her reaction

"Skul, are these real diamonds?" Valkyrie breathed

"Yes, just a small token of my appreciation for saving me all the time and you know.."

"Here, help me put it on" Valkyrie said as she gave him the necklace and turned around and waited for him to help, she felt his hands clasp the necklace on, and she turned around and looked into his green eyes…

"I want to give you your present" Valkyrie said "Close your eyes, and no peeking!"

He did as he was told and waited, she inched her face towards his and gave him a kiss, his hands found their way to the small of her back deepening the kiss and she put her arms around his neck..

When they broke apart they heard cheering and realized everyone was looking at them, Tanith gave them a knowing look, Ghastly gave them a thumbs up, China and Erskine were still kissing on the back wall.

"Finally" Tanith whispered to Val

"I know right!" Val whispered back "You and Ghastly, yeah?"

"Oooooo yeah!"

Tanith looked at Ghastly and kissed him passionately.. And Ghastly kissed her back

"Merry Christmas skul" Valkyrie said as she turned back to him

"Merry Christmas Val" Skulduggery said , "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For this" And he kissed her again more passionately, Valkyrie pushed him away when she heard a slow song to come on..

"Care to dance?" Val asked

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else" And they started to dance the night away, people started to leave until it was just them left dancing, and they ended the night with a kiss…


	5. A Waltz to Remember

Valkyrie remembers music and waltzing, her partner is every bit of the talk he boasts about. His movements are fluid as he leads her in an elegant dance, meaning that she can be as terrible a dancer as she likes, and they will still be the most talked about couple for centuries. She's aware of all the eyes on her and her leading partner, but she's far too giddy to care. Her dress, which is a strapless, full length, rich black ball gown, splays out when he spins her and she's finally aware that they have cleared the entire dance floor and the spotlight is shining brightly on them, following their every movement. Valkyrie briefly see's Ghastly with Tanith (The remnant freshly extracted from her, thanks to Dr. Nye) as her partner dips her sensually and she smiles, until he whips her back up to face him. She looks into his eyes (Well, they're more like eye sockets) and looks away, unable to meet his gaze and he murmurs something about how terrible of a dancer she is. Valkyrie tilts her head back as she laughs and is lead once again by the man in the exquisitely tailored suit, with an equally exquisite matching hat. Valkyrie hasn't been paying much attention to the song that they're playing until Detective Pleasant starts to sing in her ear as they dance. Valkyrie involuntarily shivers as he does so, Skulduggery feels it and he laughs.

_Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on_

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now_

Everyone's whispering to themselves now, not daring to take their eyes off of the dancing pair, and Valkyrie can hear the sound of hushed whispers as she glides along the floor. Skulduggery leads her, wasting no space on the enormous dance floor. He's still singing into her ear with his velvety voice and his hand that is not preoccupied with Valkyries own is travelling down her back, border lining venereal terrain.

_We meet every day at the same cafe_

_Six-thirty, I know she'll be there_

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans_

_While the jukebox plays our favourite song_

Valkyrie wonders if she has heard this song before, it sounds familiar and so... right coming from skulduggery's lips (Well, teeth.) Valkyrie looks anywhere but Skulduggery's skull, and when the lyrics click into her head she blushes a subtle shade of pink. She remembers now, the shunt threatening to happen, Skulduggery climbing through her window, the soft lullaby he sang her from across her bedroom. She twirls out and Skulduggery pulls her back into him, and his hand briefly glides out of friendly borders. Skulduggery tilts his head, and Valkyrie knows he's smirking. She spins out again and Skulduggery grips onto her forearm and spins her so that her heels are just off of the ground, Valkyrie hold his hand with her other arm to steady herself and bends her legs so that she's lower than him. She stands up and he pulls her back in to finish the dance.

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

_We got a thing going on_

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now_

Valkyrie feels his leg on her thighs as he leads her around the floor, he twirls both of them as they waltz from one side of the room to another. Valkyrie smiling all of the way, for once there is not disaster they have to fix, no saving the world, no bad guys to worry about, just Skulduggery Pleasant's body so close to her own, leading her around the dance floor at the sanctuaries annual Christmas party. She glimpses around and sees a blur of familiar faces, but Skulduggery is having none of that. He pulls at their conjoined hands and pulls them to where his heart would be, forcing Valkyrie to move in closer, startling her enough to look directly at him. She meets his gaze again, his eye sockets staring directly at her and she can't bring herself to keep the eye contact, she drops her gaze to the floor and gulps heavily.

_We gotta be extra careful_

_That we don't build our hopes too high_

_'Cause she's got her own obligations, and so do I_

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

Skulduggery twirls her close to him and pulls her arm onto his back, drawing her in close. Valkyrie slides her hand from his back to his shoulder down to meet his waiting hand. They continue to waltz around once more, riding out the last few chords of the song. She spins out from him, under his influence, and the let go of each other's hands, just as the song stops. The crowd of onlookers claps and cheers and the dancing duo bow when appropriate. They both step to the side as the crowd disperses back onto the dance floor, the waltz changing to a tango. The musicians, still in awe of the previous dance, struggle to keep up with the sudden dance change, the crowd nods and murmurs to themselves as they find themselves dancing the tango.

"Well Mr. Pleasant," Valkyrie struggles to say in between the big gulps of air she's breathing in, "you're as every bit as good as you say you are."

"I know" Skulduggery says, a teasing tone mixed in with his velvety voice. Not a single trace of weariness coming from him.

There is a loud crash as a table next to Ghastly is thrown halfway across the dance floor, the body going with it unrecognisable in the twisting tablecloth. Making Valkyrie jump and Skulduggery instinctively grabbing Valkyries arm protectively, pulling her closer. Voices gasp and some small screams are heard in the uproar of the crowd.

"Now, why in the hell of things did ya have to go and do somethin' like that?" Sanguine disentangles himself from the grips of the white cloth. "All I want is the girl," Sanguine lazily points to Tanith, who glares back, "then all of you folks can go back to celebratin' ya Christmas!"

Ghastly ignores every word that Sanguine says, striding across the room in a state of hatred so deep and powerful that it is being mistaken for a sense of calm by most of the patrons in the room. Without breaking his stride, Ghastly throws such a devastating uppercut, delivered with the hatred of the last few months and all of the strength in his body, throwing Sanguine three feet in the air, and five feet backwards. Somehow, the Texan remains conscious and pulls a long, thin bladed knife out of his pocket as he stands upright. At this point, Valkyrie had seen enough. This... This imbecile, this moron, this complete and utter idiot, had ruined her Christmas. Had ruined her perfect dance with her perfect partner on her perfect Christmas ball. He was going to pay, big time. Valkyrie stepped around Skulduggery's outstretched arm and drops the champagne glass she was holding, it clattered to the ground with a smash, she shot a wall of shadows towards Sanguine. And Valkyrie ignites a flame in the palm and as she sends the shadows from her ring, she sets them aflame. Sanguine barely dodges the flames and flips to the side. Valkyrie lunges at him after he lands, not giving him anytime to recover from the manoeuvre. And even though she's in a full length dress and heels, she still manages to kick the shit out of him. And Skulduggery, sick of watching his partner have all of the fun, glides in beside her to do some kicking himself. Sanguine manages to get to his feet and Ghastly, seeing his chance to re-enter the fight and inflict some long-awaited pain, slaps Sanguine's wrist nonchalantly, sending the blade spinning across the room. Tanith, from across the room, curses and regrets her choice to leave her sword at home. She wonders if she should at least give them a hand, but decides not to. Tanith laughs to herself, watching the highly entertaining show.

Valkyrie and Ghastly both pull back their fists for the final blow, standing on either side of him. All Sanguine has time to say is:

"Oh, hell"

before the blows land, sandwiching his head between them. Ghastly then strides back to Tanith, leaving him on the floor.

"Do you think we should cuff him?" Valkyrie asks, not really expecting an answer.

"Judging from the sound of those punches to the head, I don't think he will be getting back up in a while. Even then, that is a serious concussion." Skulduggery replies, taking her hand and stepping over Sanguine's body to continue their dance, as Me and Mrs Jones is played again. That's odd, Valkyrie thinks to herself. How many times has this song been played? Valkyrie can't recall.

Skulduggery waltz's with nobody.

 _'It's okay'_ , he thinks, _'No one can walk in anyway, Valkyrie isn't here to ridicule me.'_

Skulduggery waltz's until the song is finished and by the end he's on his knees screaming out the lyrics to the cube that traps his partner. The accelerator powering her eternal prison. Skulduggery's pretty sure that if he could cry, he would be sobbing right now. The song plays again, for the thousandth time that night and he's too weak to get up from his knees.

A few replays later, he finds the strength inside himself to stand and go over to the glass cube, where Valkyrie is suspended, locked inside herself. She's as beautiful as the day they locked her in there, she went willingly. Skulduggery leans his forehead against the Cube, eliciting a clink, for the fourth time of the 39th year, remembering just as fondly the Christmas party of 42 years earlier. His fingers trace her over her glass prison, his skull rests where her forehead is and his hand is flat against her confines. A promise bubbles over his teeth, just like every year and each year beyond this one, he'll promise her and he'll promise her again, a thousand times over,

"Until the end, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waltz that I used for referencing: watch?v=j8Fnp7DLNUA
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and as you read Kenny (co-writer for this fic) and I are working on another Valduggery story. So you can expect that very soon!
> 
> Its almost Christmas, so you can expect Christmas themed things and lots of kickass fighting.  
> Until next time,
> 
> Winter Summers (+ Kenny)


	6. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I'm sorry for never posting anything ever. But since its Christmas Eve (In Australia!) I decided as a small little 'Merry Christmas; I'd post some scenes I was working on then forgot about. These are just little shorts, but I still hope you enjoy them!

"So," Skulduggery said, both of his gloved hands resting on the Bentley's steering wheel. "do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"You're an asshole."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"A complete and utter prick."

"Now, Val-"

"You're dickhead."

"Okay, that was just plain rude."

"Idiot."

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery put the key in the ignition and turned, the Bentley purred to life.

"I hate you so much."

"I know."

Skulduggery triggered the indicator, checked his mirrors and joined the steady flow of traffic.

"You can't give me the silent treatment forever." Skulduggery mused after a few silent moments.

"Watch me." Valkyrie protested.

"See, you're talking."

Valkyrie glared.

"Okay, okay. I know you're upset."

"I'm furious."

"You can't stay mad at me for long."

"Yes, actually, I can."

Skulduggery kept quiet and focused on the road.

"Stop being so stubborn, Valkyrie."

"No."

"Real mature."

"You tricked me!" Valkyrie shouted.

"You made me think you would sacrifice your life to the accelerator! I thought you were going to leave me! After all we've been through! After the countless times I've saved your life! I can't live without you! You're my best friend!" Tears sprang to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away, sniffling.

Skulduggery went to speak, but he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I can't believe you'd even do that to me." Valkyrie said, much softer than before.

"I'm an idiot." Skulduggery affirmed.

Valkyrie made a hum of approval as she let her eyes close, her bones felt heavy and each breath she took stabbed her healing ribs. They'd saved the world today. Just like always. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she didn't fight it.

...

((A/N: Inspired by Grey's Anatomy.))

Skulduggery sees her from the corner of his view and his metaphorical breath is knocked out of him. She is stunning, in her dark black dress with her hair pinned up.

He wonders what she's doing down here, the party is upstairs. He stops wondering when Valkyrie sees him and glares, sending daggers with her eyes

'Well, she's obviously still mad.' Skulduggery thinks to himself. He thinks about starting some sort of conversation, maybe even putting in some effort to salvage a part of their relationship. He knows their relationship doesn't need salvaging, their relationship is a constant. She'll come around, but this time apart from her makes him uneasy. Skulduggery had never really noticed just how much Valkyrie was his life, hiding in every second, traces of her in every hour.

"Are you going to the party?" Skulduggery dumbly asks, of course she is. Just look at her. The music from upstairs getting progressively louder.

"I'm wearing makeup, I shaved my legs, I put on a dress, I've done my hair. I'm going to the party."

"You said you weren't going to go." Skulduggery muses.

"No, I said I didn't want to go with you."

"Valkyrie."

"I've never said that to a guy before, you know." Skulduggery doesn't need to ask what she's talking about. He knows. Its all he's been able to think about in these past few days. "Never. I've never been the girl who says I love you and gets avoided."

"I'm not avoiding you."

Valkyrie scoffs and looks at him with disbelief.

"I promise."

"Are you going to say it back?" She asks. Arms folded, eyes dark.

"No."

She stares and tries to move past him, but he is too quick.

"Skulduggery, I swear to god. Let. Me. Go."

Valkyrie fights. She pushes and she hits and she curses but Skulduggery is stronger and he wraps a bony arm around her waist from behind and pushes her against the wall. Flipping her as he does so, so they're facing face-to-face. He places a gloved hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his deep, empty eyesockets.

"If I say it back right now, you'll know I'm just saying it because you said it to me and because you want me to. When I say I love you, I want to be able to mean it because…" Skulduggery trails off.

"You just have to give me time to mean it." He says, picking up his point.

"I hate myself for loving you so godamn much."

"Then stay. Stay here. With me."

"You know I can't. I have to leave. I've done terrible things."

"You can't stay for me? Even if I ask you really really nicely?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've made up my mind. I can't change it now."

Skulduggery sighs out her name in desperation.

"Will you still be here when I get back?" Valkyrie asks, her voice soft and gentle. Hopeful almost pleading

"No."

"Really, Skulduggery?"

"I use humor as a coping mechanism. Let me be my charming self."

"You're a goon." Valkyrie laughs.

"Of course I'll be here. Frankly, I'm quite insulted you even had to ask. I'll be here. There. If you need me, I'll come running. I'll wait."

"You will?"

"I will. Until the end."

"Until the end."

Valkyrie rested her forehead against Skulduggery's skull and sighed. This would forever be where she belonged. She'd come back someday, you always come back to the place you belong. You always come back to the person who belongs to you.

...

"Does it hurt?" Skulduggery asks. Leaning up against the hood of the Bentley.

"Excuse me?"

"Does it hurt? Leaving your life behind? Your family? Friends? Me?"

"Yeah."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"Well, maybe it hurts for a reason. Maybe you're trying to tell yourself to stay."

Skulduggery takes off his coat and wraps it around her.

"If you change your mind, I won't judge you."

"Very funny."

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes."

"Even though it hurts?"

"I'm going, Skulduggery." Valkyrie says decisively.

Skulduggery's shoulders sag a little. Her face softens and her tone changes.

"I'm not going forever. I'll be back someday."

"It feels like you'll be gone forever."

Valkyrie steps forward and wraps her arms around Skulduggery's thin frame.

"My hugs are for special occasions." Skulduggery protests.

"Well, luckily, this is a special occasion."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up and hug me."

So he does. He places one of his arms around her waist and rests one of his hands on her cheek. They're close. He can feel her tiny breath on his skull and he's suddenly so aware of the life he holds so close to his chest. Of the life he has protected over all of their adventures. Skulduggery feels as if he is sending a bird back to the wilderness after nurturing it back to full health. He wonders when he'll get to save her next.

"Can you just kiss me already?" Valkyrie interjects. Breaking Skulduggery out of his musing.

"Wouldn't that just ruin the tension?"

"I'll murder you."

"I'm sure I'll live. Well, actually I'll just continue being dead but you know what I mean."

Valkyrie scoffs and slips her fingertips underneath the top of his shirt, tapping at the symbols that are etched into his collarbones. A waxy face ripples up his skull and suddenly a pair of deep green eyes are staring back into hers. Long, black hair tumbles down his pale face in curls.

"I like this one."

"You like all of them."

"Not true, remember that time-"

"We promised never to speak of that."

"I didn't promise, you just told me not to."

"Oh."

"Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?"

"I will if you promise never to speak of the incident again."

"Make me."

So he does.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this lil chapter. I'm not sure when I'll post next. But I hope all of you have a wonderful christmas and an even better 2017!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> WS


End file.
